1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to planar boards and more specifically to a planar board with strike indicator which allows a user to see if a fish has hit a lure during the day, or night.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Planar boards allow at least one fishing line to be fished at a predetermined distance from a trolling boat. The planar board tracks and pulls parallel to the side of the boat at the predetermined distance. Unfortunately, the planar board has no way of indicating whether a fish has struck a lure attached to a line on the planar board. The planar board will also not indicate if a lure is fouled in weeds or on the bottom of a lake. If a boat continues to pull a lure fouled in weeds or on the bottom of a lake, the planar board and all associated equipment may become lost if the fishing line snaps.
There have been a few prior art attempts to remedy the above situation. Unfortunately, all have different drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,840 to Wille discloses a planar board with a squirming flag post. The drawback to this design is that the line is attached to the end of the pole and will not fully rise when a fish strikes the line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,437 to Cuda discloses a double hull floating device which is purposed for stream fishing and not trolling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,347 to Kearney discloses a double hull floating device which is proposed for still fishing and not trolling. Although the lighting device could indicate a strike during the night, the lights would not be visible during the day. The lighting device mechanism also has numerous elements.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a planar board with strike indicator which indicates whether a fish strike has occurred during the day or night.